1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a data protection system, and in particular, to a data protection system controlling a data entry point.
2. The Prior Arts
A conventional computer operating system protects data with an authentication account/password. Although some authentication accounts/passwords of some operating systems are harder to be cracked; however, once a data processing apparatus for a hard disk driver is disassembled from a computer, the data stored therein will be easily read by another computer.
In order to solve the above problem, Taiwanese patent publication no. 550459 provides a computer data protection apparatus. The technical feature of the above patent is to add the aforementioned computer data protection apparatus in between a host (or the CPU of a computer) and a hard disk drive, and to achieve the object of data protection through the use of encryption/decryption during the reading and writing of data from the hard disk drive.
However, if someone disassembles this hard disk drive together with the computer data protection apparatus, the data stored therein can still be read using an internal decryption mechanism, so that the object of data protection still remains unable to be effectively achieved.
Taiwanese patent publication no. 591630, titled “Data Protection Apparatus and Data Encryption Method for Storage Media”, has overcome the problem faced by the Taiwanese patent publication no. 550459 by using a password-authentication unit. Although with the technique provided in the patent which is titled “Data Protection Apparatus and Data Encryption Method for Storage Media”, the problem of compromising data protection due to the removal of both the hard disk and the data protection apparatus can thereby be avoided since it can be decided upon whether to allow the decryption mechanism to run the data decryption program based upon the authentication results of the verified password; nevertheless, such manual password set up can still be cracked.
In addition, in comparison to the hard disk drive, a data processing apparatus, such as a floppy disk drive, a flash memory read-write device, a ZIP disk drive, a JAZ disk drive, and a disk apparatus, as similar to which a compact disk can be easily taken from a CD drive, is easier to be taken inside a storage media to store data. Therefore, an improved universal data protection mechanism is needed.
In recent years, because of the swift development in the optical disk burning technology, the compact disks for storing multimedia, games, and application programs are easily cracked no matter whichever data protection means are adopted. Therefore, the data protection method required a major breakthrough to overcome the above problems.